


Night Shift

by RedTeamShark



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-canon Names, Quickies, Roofies Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Prompt: Maybe having a quickie in the storage room wasn’t Felix’s best idea but hey it’s called a Quikee Mart for a reason and Locus didn’t seem to completely oppose the idea.





	Night Shift

‘Lucas’ the nametag of his new manager read. “Locus,” aforementioned new manager corrected when he said hello, in a deep voice that sent shivers up and down Felix’s spine. “They printed my name tag wrong.”

“Why didn’t you order a new one?”

Locus shrugged, looking away for a moment. He stepped past Felix to the cash register, beginning to go over how the equipment worked. “You’ll understand it more as you use it. Most of the night shift duties are cleaning and restocking since it’s quieter. We’re also in charge of ordering stock.”

“Sounds boring.”

“You accepted the job.” One skeptical eyebrow climbed Locus’ forehead.

“Yeah, ‘cause I need money and it sounded easy.” Felix leaned on the counter, hips swinging a bit. “Like, sit back and read a magazine all night easy,” he added, picking up one of the magazines from the rack.

Locus plucked the issue from his fingertips, setting it back into the rack. “Sorry to disappoint, but there’s actual work involved in this job. Come on, I’ll show you the stockroom.”

“Boo,” Felix pouted, following after his new manager.

The stockroom, at least, had some potential. For one thing, it couldn’t be seen from the front. For another, there were chairs and a table and a small television there. Locus pointed to three doors on the other side of the dim, crowded room. “Supply closet, manager’s office, employee bathroom,” he said, indicating each door in order. “We can also take our breaks in here, there’s a minifridge for food and a table and chairs. The TV only gets one channel, unfortunately.”

“How sturdy is the table?” Felix wondered, stepping over and leaning on it slightly. It shifted appreciably under his weight.

“Not very…” Locus frowned, watching him. “Why?”

“Oh, just curious.” The light note in Felix’s voice called up the image of a cat being ‘just curious’ about a mouse. He moved through the stockroom slowly, looking it over. “Seems pretty straightforward, really.”

“Well, if you think you have it under control, let’s go back to the front. I have to write up the order and you can clean the drink machines between customers.”

The first week was quiet. Felix rang out all of about a dozen people per six hour shift, leaving him with plenty of time to learn the ropes cleaning and stocking. By week two he had a firm enough grasp on the simple tasks that Locus assigned him that he could practically do them in his sleep.

“So,” Felix asked, leaning up on his toes to clean off the top of the soda cooler, “what made you want this job?”

Locus looked up from the chip order he was working on, frowning. “I like night time. What about you?”

“I needed money and it sounded easy.” Felix moved on to the next cooler, frowning. “Also, I can’t sleep at night, so… this is better than getting roofied at a club.”

The bell rang as a customer pulled into the parking lot and they both looked up, watching the exhausted-looking man that came into the store. “Milk?” He asked, nearly stumbling to the indicated corner of the shop.

Felix left his cleaning and stepped behind the counter, ringing up the gallon of whole milk for the customer. The man fumbled out a credit card and slid it, clearly fighting down a yawn. “Never have kids,” he instructed as he left, tail lights flashing in the parking lot.

The two employees exchanged a raised-eyebrows look, before Felix went back to the soda coolers. “Well, no worries there. I’m gay as the day is long,” he muttered.

In the chip aisle, Locus choked on a laugh. “That’s a new one. I may have to use it the next time someone I’m not at all attracted to tries to flirt with me.”

Felix froze. Very, very slowly he turned to look at his manager. His eyelids lowered. His lips pouted out a bit. He cocked his hips. His voice became low, breathy. “And… if someone you _are_ attracted to flirts with you…?” He asked, taking a step closer to the aisle.

Locus didn’t even look up. “Like that has ever happened.”

All of the allure deflated out of Felix at once and he turned back to the soda coolers. But there was a chance, an opening… if Locus was even marginally serious about being gay, there was definitely a chance. Felix did not give up on the prospect of sleeping with someone until they said no.

–

Three weeks he spent trying to flirt with Locus. Three weeks of cocking his hips and lowering his lashes. Three weeks of touching his manager whenever possible, getting into his personal space when he could, and dropping innuendos at every turn.

Three weeks of being completely ignored in all his attempts.

Felix was ready to rip his hair out.

He came into work on his one month anniversary of gainful employment fully expecting another night of sexual frustration. Another night of flirting and getting nothing back. God dammit, Locus had to give a yes or a no sooner or later!

Such thoughts running through his mind, Felix headed back to the supply closet. There had been a malfunction with the soda machine ten minutes before he got there, and his first task of the night was to mop it up. Great. He filled the mop bucket in the small basin, looking around for the cleaner and the mop itself.

There was no sign of either of the needed items, and Felix leaned out of the closet, grabbing the doorframe to keep himself somewhat upright. “Locus!”

“What?” The faint answer came through the stockroom from the other side of the door, where Locus was watching the counter.

“Where’s the mop?”

“ _What?_ ” A little louder this time.

Felix sighed, before taking a breath. “I said where’s the fucking _mop_?!” He shouted, probably louder than necessary.

“In the supply closet! Don’t swear!” Locus’ voice was closer now, a little louder. Felix couldn’t see him around the piles of recently arrived stock.

“It’s not in the closet!”

“Yes, it is. Open your eyes.” Locus wasn’t shouting anymore, he must have been just on the other side of the pallet.

“Was that a fucking–” Felix’s anger was cut off as Locus came around the corner. Locus came around the corner dripping wet, his work shirt off and held in his hands. Felix’s fingers loosened on the doorframe and he very nearly fell to the floor.

“The soda machine decided to spray again,” Locus explained, holding up his shirt with a look of disgust. “I locked the front doors while we clean it up and I get a new shirt from the office… Are you okay?”

Felix swallowed, licked his lips, and swallowed again. This was… This was wow. This was going to end in one of two ways and he was _praying_ that the ending was getting fucked in the supply closet.

“…You want to do what in the supply closet?” Locus asked, eyebrow raising.

“Fuck me. God, please, Locus. Fuck me in the supply closet.”

“Are you actually suggesting that we have a quickie in the supply closet, or are words just falling out of your mouth?”

Felix grinned. Some of his composure was back. “Hey, it’s called a Quikee Mart for a reason.”

“That has to be the worst joke I’ve ever heard. It was physically painful,” Locus answered flatly, stepping closer and setting his hands on Felix’s shoulders. “We’re not going to fuck.”

Felix’s face fell. He took a step back into the closet as Locus advanced. “Then what…?”

Those hands, big and warm, moved down from his shoulders to his wrists, brushed over his hips, then began to work at the front of his pants. “We don’t have any lube, so we’re not going to fuck. But…” Locus’ fingers freed his cock from his trousers and underwear, wrapping around him and stroking slowly. “I’m not opposed to some mutual masturbation.”

“Now you’re speaking my–ah, fuck–language,” Felix whispered, hands pressed to Locus’ chest. He skimmed his fingertips down the bare skin slowly, undid Locus’ jeans with shaking fingertips, and reached inside. When he found his manager already hard he grinned, and when he started stroking and drew a moan from the other man he couldn’t help a little gloating. “So, you _are_ interested in me…”

“Interested… might be an overstatement.” Locus’ eyes darted down and he smiled. “But then again…” His fist tightened around Felix’s cock, thumb brushing just under the head. That was a hint if Felix had ever seen one, and he closed his fingers more securely around Locus’ length, tugging his foreskin down slowly as he stroked down to the base of his cock. His other hand lifted, fingertips tracing along the head of Locus’ cock and just under. They were both moaning and gasping before long, focus split between pleasing each other and enjoying the new sensations that a different hand could give.

“I could… use my mouth…” Felix offered, groaning and bucking his hips forward a bit. “Fuck, Locus, s-slow down I’m gonna….” He gasps, back arching as, rather than slow down, Locus’ hand sped up. Those warm fingers wrapped around him worked faster, pumping his cock and making heat coil low in his gut. Felix came with a moan that was almost loud enough to be a scream, drooping against the wall and breathing heavily. “Oh god… oh fucking _god_.”

He looked up in time to see Locus licking his fingers, another coil of heat hitting him. Fuck, that was hot. Felix let himself go limp, hitting the floor on his knees and wrapping his hand around Locus’ cock again. “You’re not the only one that gets a taste…” He whispered, lickin the head of his manager’s cock lightly. His tongue slid around it as he took it in, toying with the sensitive spots his fingers had found before. His hand pumped what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Slowly, Felix began to bob his head, licking and sucking as he moved.

Locus moaned as he pulled off and Felix spared a moment to smirk up at him. He tugged Locus’ foreskin back gently again, tongue brushing against the sensitive skin underneath. This time when he took Locus into his mouth, he swallowed him further, relaxed his throat and swallowed around him twice.

“Felix… oh, fuck…” Locus groaned, hips rocking forward slightly as Felix pulled back. His attention stayed on the head of Locus’ cock this time, tongue toying against his slit gently. Locus moaned louder, one hand clenching in Felix’s hair, his whole body growing tense and then beginning to tremble. When he came Felix swallowed him, hand stroking him quickly to encourage more.

Felix sat back gradually, still licking Locus’ cock as it softened. He looked up, grinning and deliberately licking his lips. “Not too bad,” Felix whispered, getting up slowly, adjusting his pants as Locus did the same.

“You could stand to eat more pineapple. Or drink less coffee.” Locus leaned in, surprising Felix with a slow, almost tender kiss. “But your technique is great.” He stepped back, glancing around the room before frowning. “…The mop is in that corner, by the way, under the shelf with the cleaner on it. I’m going to wash up and change my shirt, you go mop and then we’ll open the store back up before we get fired.”

“You got it, boss.” Felix grinned, winked, and picked up the mop and cleaner, tucking both under his arm as he rolled the mop bucket out of the supply closet.

This job wasn’t so bad, really.


End file.
